Problem: In the figure below, if the area of $\triangle ABC$ is 27, what is the value of $p$? [asy]
size(5cm);defaultpen(fontsize(9));
pair o = (0, 0); pair q = (0, 12); pair b = (12, 0);
pair a = (2, 12); pair t = (2, 0); pair c = (0, 9);

draw((-2, 0)--(15, 0), Arrow);
draw((0, -2)--(0, 15), Arrow);
draw(q--a--b);
//draw(a--t);
draw(a--c--b);

label("$Q(0, 12)$", q, W);
label("$A(2, 12)$", a, NE);
label("$B(12, 0)$", b, S);
label("$O(0, 0)$", o, SW);
label("$x$", (15, 0), E);
label("$y$", (0, 15), N);
//label("$T(2, 0)$", t, S + 0.6 * E);
label("$C(0, p)$", c, W);
[/asy]
Solution: To find the area of $\triangle ABC$ in terms of $p$, we find the area of $ABOQ$ and subtract out the areas of $\triangle ACQ$ and $\triangle BCO.$

Both $\overline{QA}$ and $\overline{OB}$ are horizontal, so $\overline{QA}$ is parallel to $\overline{OB}$. Thus, $ABOQ$ is a trapezoid with bases $\overline{AQ}$ and $\overline{OB}.$ Since $\overline{OQ}$ is vertical, its length is the height of the trapezoid, so the area of $ABOQ$ is $$\frac{1}{2}\cdot QO \cdot (QA+OB)=\frac{1}{2}\cdot 12 \cdot (2+12)=84.$$Since $\triangle ACQ$ has a right angle at $Q,$ its area is $$\frac{1}{2}\cdot QA\cdot QC=\frac{1}{2}\cdot (2-0)\cdot (12-p)=12-p.$$Since $\triangle COB$ has a right angle at $O,$ its area is $$\frac{1}{2}\cdot OB\cdot CO = \frac{1}{2}\cdot (12-0)\cdot (p-0)=6p.$$Thus, the area of $\triangle ABC$ is $$84-6p-(12-p)=72-5p.$$Then $72-5p=27$ or $5p=45,$ so $p=\boxed{9}.$